TMNT: The Only One
by Soultakers
Summary: Based off the 2014 Movie. Months after the Foot Clan's attack on New York, the Turtles have found no traces of their current hiding place and plans. Until Donny unlocks a file that shows them what the Foot Clan's next plan is. To inject a genetically perfect person with the virus they were going to unleash to create the perfect assassin, but for what and why?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or original storyline of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I do however own the OCS. The town of Mayfield is made up and I will be providing pictures to best describe and show sceneries.**

 **Prologue**

 **Raphael's POV**

Home is where the heart is.

It's best described as a cherished place where you can go to for comfort, happy memories, security, family and...well...food. It's where my family sleeps, eats and seeks the ultimate shelter and security from our nightly run-ins with our enemies. The smell of foul odor, pizza and orange soda fills our noses every morning we come sliding down into the tunnels, we've grown accustomed to this ritual.

As we walk the long tunnel towards the dojo, memories of training, playing, joking, dancing and tricking each other fills our minds - they expand for years in every corridor, crack and corner. These memories can go on for miles. They can make us smile.

But things have changed.

We have the largest home in all of New York. We live in the Sewers.

And we are mutant turtles. The justice we served several months back has heightened my brothers' excitement but has dampened my pride. Though we stopped the Foot Clan's attack on New York City all of our enemies except for Shredder, has gotten away. How is that justice?

While my brothers' take a left for the dojo where Splinter awaits our detailed report of last nights events; I take a right and head for the quiet solitude of the sanctuary. Almost every morning since the attack I've come here to let out the growing anger, tension and impatience that fills me every night we don't find any clues on the damned Clan.

Streams of morning light peer through the bars of an opening on the ceiling, it warms my chilly dark green skin but nothing consoles me like the worn red cotton of the handles of my sais. I twist them slowly in between my fingers, they are so small in comparison but have never felt so right. I've only beaten three idiots last night - not enough to satisfy my vigilance.

Two petty thieves and a man who thought he could get risky with a young woman who didn't find getting risky was fun at all. I enjoyed pounding him to the ground the most...Could have killed him if Leo didn't stop me.

I can't help it. Every guy I punch I see Shredder or Sacks' faces. I want to punch and punch until I wipe out the entire Foot Clan. And that's what angers me most. Not a single...No stop thinking like that Raph.

Every day my brothers' and I take shifts, two of us sleep, two of us stay awake and we wander the tunnels in search for any possible threat. We've been wary and on edge since they broke into the tunnels and made us their little bitches. It might not have marked my brothers but it has me. We are not as strong and great as we thought we were. Any moment we get we've been training and with the help of April, we've been able to get more sources on better training antics and practices when she goes to the library.

I just don't feel like it makes a damned difference if I can't find our enemies to use this new knowledge on them. I feel like ...like a weakling.

"Raph!" Leo's voice echoes to me through the tunnels but I knpow exactly where it's pinpointed from. Donny's computer room.

As I walk into the computer room I can see my entire family scrunched close together, though they are multiple computer screens hanging around them they are peering down at a single one directly infront of Donny. He's giggling and snorting, obviously excited about something.

"You did you bro!" Mickie squeezes his shoulders but only Splinter and Leo have a look of concern.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Leo turns to me, I can see it in his blue eyes, there is something bothering him. I still can't see the screen they are looking at, though I am the second tallest, their shells are taking up the entire image. He tries to smile but I can tell its fake. He can't fool me.

"Donny's found something." He starts. He looks over his shoulder down at the screen and I take a step forward in attempt to take a peek. Through a break between them I see a blue screen with tiny white letters sprawled across. The only word that catches my attention is 'Experiment 6'. It doesn't mean anything to me.

"Apparently this entire time after the fall of Shredder the Foot Clan has been in search of a lost project of theirs. You remember that virus they were trying to spread?" Donny asks. We all nod. How could we forget? "They created that virus twenty-one years ago. But that's not the strangest thing about it. They were able to find or create a genetically capable person whose DNA can mutate with the virus. It would basically act like the mutagen did for us."

"Another person with significant strength and abilities?" Leo asks.

"Well yeah but from what these documents say - they weren't able to inject the person. They wanted to wait till full maturity just in case the growing process would have affected the change. The experiment, however, escaped. Broke free from the Clan and has been on the loose for two years. They've been searching for that person since, especially after their failed attempt on Sacks' tower."

"Why would they be going after it now?" Splinter asks.

"Probably because Shredder is captured and none of them can get to him. They probably want someone with the skills to break him loose or become the new leader." Donny states.

"Or to drain the virus mutation out of it like they were trying to do us." Leo frowns.

"Whatever the case, I found their triangulation of where this person is at. If we can get to them first we can protect the person and also get a lead on where the Foot Clan has gone and what they are up too." Donny starts to type up some of this information on another screen, probably to reserve what we can get just in case he loses the files.

"Okay. That's a plus, so where is this location?" Leo asks.

"A tiny town called Mayfield just outside of New York City."

"Looks like we're moving for a bit boys!" Leo grins suddenly. I guess he needs to get out of the sewers just as much as I do. This could be a good way for us to relax without constantly looking over our backs.

"Woot, woot! I'm going to pack now!" Mickie shouts, probably the most excited out of us all. He rushes pass me for our rooms. I glance over to Splinter to get his input on all of this.

He stares at the screen reading every word carefully, his fingers brush through his long string black beard but he doesn't bothered by all this. He looks...interested. "I will call for April. She might be able to help us find a place to stay for a short while, while we're looking for this person." He turns on his heels and walks through the tunnels. If he's on board then we're all going.

This has now become our new mission. Finding this person, stopping the Foot Clan from creating another skilled and potietionally dangerous warrior, and doing it as a family. Hopefully this time...I will be able to take down a few.


End file.
